Réponds-moi !
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. Kenma était malade d'inquiétude : Shoyo ne répondait plus à ses messages, après lui en avoir envoyé un assez alarmant du point de vue du blond... [KenHina]
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Messages**

 **Pairing : Kenma X Hinata**

 **Fandom : Haikyuu!**

 **Date : 17.03**

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Kenma remarquait que Shoyo lui envoyait moins de messages, et que ceux qu'il recevait étaient assez laconiques. Ça l'inquiétait. Il en venait à se poser des questions sur leur couple. Peut-être que son petit-ami ne l'aimait plus et ne savait pas comment le lui dire... Alors il stressait dans son coin, ne voulant embêter personne avec ses doutes et ses questions. Kuro avait évidemment remarqué que son meilleur ami était plus anxieux et susceptible que d'habitude mais il ne disait rien. Il attendait que ce soit lui qui se confie.

Puis vint le jour où le rouquin ne répondit plus du tout à ses messages, après en avoir envoyé un dernier :

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé. Je t'aime. »

Ça lui avait d'abord réchauffé le cœur comme un rayon de soleil estival, avant que ça ne le glace d'effroi. On aurait dit un message d'adieu. Il essaya en vain de rappeler Shoyo, mais le téléphone restait obstinément silencieux. L'angoisse de Kenma avait tellement augmenté qu'il avait failli faire une crise de panique en plein milieu du terrain de volley. Heureusement que Tetsuro était là. Il l'avait suffisamment rassuré pour qu'il recommence à penser intelligemment, malgré les sombres idées qui rodaient dans sa tête. Il devait aller le voir.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son petit-ami, il lui avait semblé fragile et pâle mais le roux lui avait dit qu'il sortait d'une mauvaise grippe. Le passeur s'en voulait de l'avoir cru à présent. Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que l'attaquant mentait, et souffrait, mais il avait fait l'aveugle. Il avait préféré se rassurer plutôt que d'aborder le problème. Quel lâche il était.

Pendant qu'il se rongeait le cœur, son capitaine avait appelé leurs parents pour les prévenir de la situation et avait réussi à obtenir deux jours pour faire l'aller-retour à Miyagi. Que Dieu bénisse les meilleurs amis. Evidemment, il allait devoir rattraper tous les cours manqués, mais il pourrait promettre de faire n'importe quoi pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à son amoureux. Il avait besoin de savoir !

Le trajet fut insupportablement long pour le passeur, qui se retournait le cerveau et l'estomac à force de questions déraisonnables. Selon Sawamura-san, Shoyo n'était pas venu en cours depuis près d'une semaine, et Kenma en avait un très mauvais pressentiment. A leur terminus, ils allèrent directement chez les Hinata, le passeur y étant déjà allé deux fois. Ce fut Natsu, la petite sœur, qui leur ouvrit et leur expliqua que le rouquin et sa mère étaient à l'hôpital. Le passeur se sentait de moins en moins bien, comme si son cœur sombrait doucement dans un océan de rage, de tristesse et d'angoisse. Que lui avait caché son petit-ami ?

Il laissa à Kuroo le soin d'aller à l'accueil lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand bâtiment blanc, et il revint en lui annonçant que Shoyo était, semblait-il, "au bloc opératoire et qu'il en sortirait dans moins d'une heure si tout se passait bien". _Au bloc opératoire. Si tout se passait bien._ Le blond n'y tint plus et laissa échapper tous ses sentiments. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, inondant ses joues et noyant ses yeux. Qu'allait-il se passer si le rouquin ne sortait jamais de cette saleté de salle ? Le plus grand le prit dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de le voir comme ça, et essaya de le rassurer :

« Kenma, ça va aller…

\- J-Je ne peux p-pas le perdre. Ce s-serait trop dou-douloureux Tetsuro…

\- Tu le connais. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Il reste humain malgré tout. »

Son capitaine soupira, comprenant que seul le fait de voir Shoyo en vie réconforterait le passeur. Il espérait simplement que ce serait possible. Son meilleur ami finit par s'endormir, les larmes toujours aux coins des yeux. Le pauvre. Lui qui avait enfin trouvé un stabilisateur émotionnel se le voyait arracher d'une manière vraiment brutale. Ça devait être dur à vivre.

Presque trente minutes plus tard, il vit une dame arriver près d'eux et crut la reconnaître comme la mère de Shoyo. Elle sourit tristement en voyant Kenma aussi fragile et chuchota pour répondre à la question muette de Kuroo :

« Il est en vie, et il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Les médecins avaient trouvé une tumeur alors ils ont dû l'enlever.

\- Définitivement ?

\- Ils ne savent pas.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Il s'inquiétait alors je l'ai accompagné.

\- Il est vraiment amoureux, hein ?

Le capitaine de Nekoma fut surpris de constater qu'elle était au courant, mais ça lui arrangeait les choses alors tant mieux.

\- Oui.

\- Vous dormirez à la maison ce soir.

\- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger.

\- J'insiste. Et puis Kenma a déjà dormi à la maison de toute façon.

\- Alors merci. »

Elle lui proposa ensuite d'aller voir Shoyo dans sa chambre et il réveilla son meilleur ami, toujours dans ses bras. Ce dernier se leva péniblement, et fut tout de suite prit en étau dans les bras puissamment réconfortant de Madame Hinata. Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

Le rouquin était plus maigre encore que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, mais il semblait plus serein aussi. Il avait arrêté de mentir, et Kenma comptait bien que ça continue ainsi.

Il ne laisserait plus son petit-ami se cacher derrière ses messages.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)**


End file.
